


What your body was made for

by TheKiure



Category: Rowland Brothers
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Gay Sex, Hunter Rowland & Brandon Rowland, Hunter Rowland/Brandon Rowland - Freeform, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKiure/pseuds/TheKiure
Summary: A one shot where Hunter teaches Brandon the pleasures of his body
Relationships: Hunter Rowland/Brandon Rowland
Kudos: 5





	What your body was made for

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one shot, and the first story I write on English. Probably not the best, but I hope you guys like it. Enjoy! ^^

It was supposed to be a joke. A stupid video that they would’ve posted later on Instagram, with his big brother trying to pull off his pants and showing his ass for a hot second. A funny moment his fans would remember him every now and then. How did he end up with his ass full of Hunter’s cum, then?

The first thing his big brother did after they turned off the camera was hugging him from behind. It caught Brandon by surprise at first. With this hug, his big bro prevented his arms from moving at all. He was at his mercy.

—Such a nice ass… Our fans will love you even more now —Hunter whispered in his ear.

Brandon noticed something strange in his voice. Was he… turned on?

The little brother let out a small whimper, both for surprise and pleasure. Hunter just started kissing his neck from behind, sucking and biting on it. He couldn’t move, the grip was too strong, especially with those sexy lips working on his skin.

—H-Hunter… what? N-no… —Brandon managed to say between moans.

The older boy answered by pushing him to the bed, face up, but still unable to move his arms or any other part of his body. Hunter crawled until he was between his little brother legs. He started rubbing one of his hands on Brandon’s semi hard dick, while the other made the boy stayed on position.

—They’ll love you more now —Hunter said again—, but I’m angry. You’ve been a bad brother.

—I… really don’t understand what’s going on.

—I thought you showed me every single part of your beautiful body. I even know how your dick looks like —said the older, feeling Brandon’s hard cock through the fabric of his pants—. But you never told me about that ass.

Brandon wasn’t understanding anything at all. Since when Hunter cared about his body? His dick? His ass? He wasn’t even sure how or when he got to see that much. Not that he could think about it properly with his cock leaking so much precum that it already made a stain on his sweatpants. The hand of his big brother was doing an amazing job down there, even if he was to shock to notice.

—It’s punishment time, bro.

Suddenly, Hunter flipped Brandon face down, grabbing his wrists with one hand. He used the other to pull down Brandon’s clothes until they reached the floor. There it was, the beautiful ass everyone on the internet would see the next day, but only Hunter, as his big brother, would enjoy right now.

—W-what are you gonna do!? —Exclaimed Brandon, more confused than ever, still hard as a rock.

—I’ll teach you why you have such a sexy body.

With no hesitation, the older brother went down to his knees. Soon, his little student would learn everything he was made for. First, tho, Brandon had to fill the entire room with his moans and screams, feeling that big, wet tongue inside of his hole. It was tasting him, searching for any secret that delicious crack could have.

Brandon didn’t know have much time happened since that started. At first, he tried to move his legs, his hips, anything really. He felt so confused, he just wanted to understand his big brother. Did he craved for his body so badly? They were family… That wasn’t supposed to happened. But, at the end, he just gave in to the pleasure. His mind couldn’t take feeling so bad about Hunter’s hand, caressing his ass cheeks and back, and his tongue, making him reach levels of pure delight that he didn’t even know it was possible, while he just moaned, screamed and internally begged for this to never end. So, he just surrendered. He could ask later, but right now, his brother’s tongue was busy.

Brandon started to open his legs more, so his big bro could eat him out better. At first, he thought that Hunter would’ve pinned him down harder, but soon he was proved wrong. He attacked his hole with even more passion, if that was possible. Kisses all over it, loud slaps on his ass cheeks and that tongue again… God, he wanted that tongue inside of him every single day from now on.

Brandon let out a groan when his brother’s mouth left his ass. What was he doing? He couldn’t just stop it. Not now.

—Look at you… So wet and open for me —said Hunter from behind.

He grabbed Brandon’s wrists and placed them on either side of his head, intertwining their fingers while he position himself on top of his brother. The younger one didn’t notice when Hunter took off his clothes, but he didn’t have time to think about that. Soon, his own t-shirt finally flew away and the rest of his clothes were no longer at his ankles. He was completely naked, exposed to his big brother, and he loved it.

Brandon felt his brother’s cock rubbing his ass,  dump from the precum, warm and so hard it was difficult to believe that could be a dick. But that didn’t matter. He wanted that cock in him. He wanted to feel all the pleasure Hunter could give him.

—Ready to take it, little bro? —Hunter asked, teasing him with his tip.

Brandon just nodded, impatient.  He needed this more than anything.

—Say it… Beg for it, baby…

—Please, Hunter! Fuck me with your big dick! I need you inside of me, please! —Brandon yelled, opening his legs even more.

—Good boy —said the big bother with a smirk as the tip of his cock entered inside of that hole.

He was going slowly, but he didn’t stopped until all of his seven inches were inside of Brandon, giving him a bit of time to get used to the new feeling and being sure it didn’t hurt. The younger one always thought this kind of experience would ache, at least at first, but he wasn’t  sensing any pain at all. If anything he felt… complete, like a part of him came back, even tho he never knew it was gone. Hunter said he would’ve teach him why he had such a sexy body. That had to be what he was talking about. His fingers… they looked more beautiful  intertwining  around his brother’s than any girlfriend he ever had. His hole was definitely made for cock. His whole body was designed for boys. Now he understood.

—Please, move! —He begged, letting out all of his desperation in his voice.

The older brother started moving at a slow pace, but that wasn’t enough for Brandon. He needed more.

—Harder! Break my ass, baby!

—You asked for it… —answered Hunter after a few seconds.

Soon, Hunter’s cock started to go in and out of his brother’s hole brutally. He had the tightest ass he’d ever fucked, which only reassured him even more that he was right. Brandon was made for cock, to pleasure men, not to be with a girl that wouldn’t even made him hard. Now that they were living on their own, they could be like that everyday: his big dick destroying his insides, his little bottom screaming his name, for more… He couldn’t wait.

Hunter grabbed Brandon by his shoulders and pulled him off the bed. Once they stood up, the big brother started again, faster and deeper this time, determined to find the sweet spot inside Brandon. He needed to made him craved for dick, turn him into a cockslut.

He had to hold his brother in his position when he actually found it. Brandon would’ve fallen into the bed if it wasn’t for Hunter, but that just made it even hotter. He was restrained into his big brother’s arms again, unable to move, but not giving a fuck about it. It was easier for Hunter to destroy him that way, and that’s all he needed.

—You love this, don’t you, bitch!? —Exclaimed Hunter, smashing his prostate and smacking his ass cheeks.

—Yes! Give me more, please!

Soon, Brandon started feeling that familiar sensation he always had during his jerk off sessions. His body preparing itself for the final act, but this time, it came a thousand times stronger. He couldn’t even reach his dick and stroke himself, however he didn’t need it. After a few more poundings inside his ass, it became inevitable.

—ARGH! YES, HUNTER, DON’T STOP! I’M GONNA CUM!

—COME ON, BABY, DO IT! CUM FOR YOUR BIG BRO! CUM, BITCH!

Hunter put his brother all on fours, grabbed him by his hips and smashed inside him like a real beast. Brandon felt his ass on fire, with that big dick never stop going in and out of his rectum, but he didn’t care. He just wanted more and more of that pleasure. Finally, he left a good amount of cum in the bed, with his moans and screams resonating in the whole room.

He needed some rest, that was clear, but his big brother didn’t stopped. He kept moving inside of him, moaning and treating him like his whore.

—Ohh, yeah, bro… I’m going to fill you so much… Your ass will be full of me!

After a few seconds, Brandon felt a hot liquid covering his entire being. His brother’s jizz. It was so hot, so… just so good. Like the icing on the most perfect cake ever. And yet, he was still groaning. Hunter had introduced two fingers inside Brandon’s ass and was moving them without hesitation. It only last a little, but it was long enough for the digits to be covered in cum.

—Open your mouth, baby.

The youngest boy obeyed, and soon the stained fingers slid inside his lips.

—Yeah, good boy… —said Hunter, feeling his brother sucking and tasting him—. You love it, right, babe? You love the cum of your big bro. Don’t worry, you’ll taste it everyday from now on.

Brandon moaned into his digits.

After that, the both of them laid on the bed hugging each other, with Brandon’s head resting on Hunter’s chest. Brandon couldn’t sleep, tho, he had to much in his mind: he just became a cockslut for his brother. His cum was leaving his abused hole and all he could think about was how empty he was feeling already. How a stupid video for Instagram started all of this. And yet, he wanted to wake up the next morning to do it all over again.

His brother really taught him the best use for his body.


End file.
